


The Calendar Hung Itself (MIKE DODDS)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: can you do an imagine where he female reader and amaro are working a case, and he argues with her and makes her cry and walk out, but later on while on a chase, she gets hurt protecting him and after they make up and kiss and all thatrequested by anonymous: this is the Anon with the"can you do an imagine where he female reader and nick are working a case, and he argues with her and makes her cry and walk out, but later on while on a chase, she gets hurt protecting him and after they make up", can it be mike dodds instead?title credit: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/brighteyes/thecalendarhungitself.htmlword count: 579warnings: mentions of blood, death, shooting, reader kills someone (that’s not as bad as it sounds i promise okay)





	

“No!” Mike bellowed, belittling you in the middle of the bullpen, “I don’t care what Olivia says! You’re not going into that house!”

Your face blossomed red and you pushed up from your desk, glaring at your Sergeant and your boyfriend. You were shaking and all eyes were on you as your eyes darkened and you became eerily calm.

“With all due respect, Sergeant,” You spit his title out venomously, a sharp contrast to how reverently you moaned it at night, “I listen to my lieutenant over you. She has the rank, I follow her orders.” Mike’s jaw clenched and Olivia sighed behind him, calling your name.

“Enough, let’s go track down the suspect.” And track down the suspect you did.

* * *

Mike knew his short temper and sharp tongue would get him in trouble, but he never thought that it would get you in trouble. He watched you leave with Olivia and then headed to the roof for a smoke and a scroll through photos of you with him, to remind him of why he loved you and why you loved him.

So what if he smoked more than one cigarette? Maybe if he hadn’t, he would have been in the bullpen when Carisi got the call. Maybe he wouldn’t have been so shaky, out of breath, when he got to the squad car.

Maybe he wouldn’t have passed out at the hospital when he saw Olivia covered in blood- none of it hers. He keeled back into Carisi’s arms and stayed there for nearly an hour- long enough for you to come out of surgery and wake up, still groggy and out of it from anesthesia.

Mike struggled with words when the surgeon asked him who he was, but Olivia stepped in where he fell short. She half carried him to your room and put him in the chair beside your bed. You could barely look at him, too out of it.

“Is he dead?” Mike asked, looking over at you with bandages over your neck and chest, keeping the bullet wounds from bleeding, “If he’s not dead I’m going to kill him.” Mike took your hand as he looked to Olivia.

“Yes, he’s dead.”

Reverently, he thanked her, but Olivia shook her head. “I didn’t kill him.”

“I did,” You mumbled, groggily, “He shot me two times. I didn’t even think twice about killing him.” Finally your eyes slid over to Mike as tears poured out of them, “I didn’t mean to. I wish I hadn’t. I killed someone.” His own tears spilled over as he gripped your hand, pressing his lips to your knuckles as he sent a quick, silent prayer.

“I don’t care that you killed someone,” He said truthfully, “You almost- you almost died,” Mike lost his voice for a second, a sob ripping from his throat, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t. I just wanted to protect you and you ended up hurt because of it. I should have let you go without yelling. I’m sorry.”

“It’s my fault,” You said, “I went in without Olivia,” You sighed and closed your eyes, the hand that wasn’t caught in Mike’s grip heading to your chest to rub at your bandages. “‘M sorry.”

“I love you,” Mike said against your knuckles, “I love you so much and I would die if I lost you.” His words brought a small, lethargic smile to your face as your eyes finally focused on him.

“I love you, too, Mikey.”


End file.
